Unexpected Glory
by Zaxity
Summary: Unexpected Glory is about a fifteen year old teenager. He is a troubled young man.


**Chapter: 1 The Ride To Hell**

The sun was rising and the birds were singing on the last Thursday of Trey Jackson's summer. Trey is a going to be a freshmen in high school in a couple of days and his parents are very concerned with the new high school he would be attending. They want to see their son be successful so they sent him to a private school. Trey will be attending McGraw's Academy. Trey has no idea that his parents have enrolled him into a high school three hours away. McGraw's Academy is known for their high academic programs and their sports program. Trey is an average student, His lowest grade from last year was a C. Trey never took interest in sports, He liked to hangout with friends or play video games. Trey's world was about to change very soon.

"Trey wake up honey." Shouted Trey's mother.

"You have a big day ahead of you son" Trey's father said as he walked into Trey's room.

Trey woke up in confusion, He opened his eyes to see his father standing over him with a coffee in his hand.

"What do you mean I have a big day ahead of me dad?" Trey asked his father.

Trey's father turned around to walk to the door before he closed it he said "Be downstairs in five minutes."

Trey got out of bed and ran downstairs to see what was going on. Trey was nearly halfway down the stairs when he heard his mother crying. Trey ran into the kitchen were he heard the cry's coming from. Trey saw a lot of papers sitting in front of his spot at the dinner table. Trey's mother and father were already sitting at the table waiting for him. Trey was puzzled at the site of this, His family rarely eats breakfast.

"Trey please sit down" Said Trey's father in a serious tone.

"W-why?" "Whats going on" Trey replied as he sat down.

"Trey honey we have something very important to tell you." Trey's mother said.

"Trey, your mother and I have made tough decision." Said Trey's father.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Trey.

"We have decided that you are going to McGraw's academy." Replied Trey's father.

"Trey it is for the best. It is only a couple hours east of here. They have the best academics around." added Trey's mother.

"Why wasn't I apart of this decision?" asked Trey

"It wasn't up for discussion Trey, It is for the better." answered Trey's father.

"We leave in two hours, please be ready" added Trey's mother.

Trey was still in shock from what he just found out. Trey didn't know how to feel. Should he be excited, mad, sad, anxious? Trey began to pack up everything he wanted to bring along with him. All of his clothes and his pillow and blanket. His dad came into his room and began to take the bags downstairs to load the car. Trey wasn't ready to leave yet, he doesn't want to go. He doesn't know if he is gonna fit in, he doesn't want to be an outcast. Trey's father was already in the car waiting on Trey to come out of the house with his mother. They came out of the house, Trey was holding his last suitcase. His mother followed him out the door as she locked it. Trey got in the car with a blank look on his face, his father just looked at him and smiled. Trey did not smile back at his father, he wasn't a big fan of him at that moment. Trey's mother sat in the back seat with Trey's stuff. For nearly two hours in the car not a word was spoken. They were just getting off the highway when Trey's mother began to tear up.

"It is gonna be fine honey, It is for the better." said Trey's father.

"I-I-I know." replied Trey's mother.

Trey sat silent the rest of the way. He had nothing to say to anyone, especially to his father. Trey has a grudge against his father for this. He knows his father made the decision without any word from his mother or himself. Trey is over looking the fact it is for his future and his success. They were five minutes away from McGraw's academy and Trey was getting butterfly's in his stomach. Those five minutes went by like ten seconds, they have arrived at McGraw's academy. It was a big school surrounded by a brick wall, in the middle of the wall was a huge gate with a lion head on it. Trey's father grabbed the suitcases and his mother grabbed his back pack and Trey's hand. They all walked right up to the gate and walked straight in. The buildings that surrounded them were dark brick buildings with a bunch of windows and steps in the front. Above the door a sign read 'MEN' across the way was another building just alike, but the sign read 'WOMEN'. Trey followed his father into the main building of the school. Trey's mother was right behind him. Trey's father was engaged in a conversation with a very tall and mean looking man.

'This must be the principle' Trey thought.

"Trey come here, meet Mr. Harrison." Said Trey's father.

Trey kinda ignored his father and stood behind his mother. Trey didn't want to meet anyone or anything at that moment. He was still trying to take in everything he saw. Trey was overwhelmed by the size of the school and the campus. He thought of it as a small city, that he was a stray lost dog in. He has never lived on his own, and he didn't want to start.

"Welcome to McGraw's academy." said Mr. Harrison.


End file.
